<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Will Be Fun by Koolady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626982">This Will Be Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolady/pseuds/Koolady'>Koolady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon complicit up through episode 19 "Creative Writing", TAZ grad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolady/pseuds/Koolady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Thundermen's third real world assignment, this time to the town of Green River to assist a Duchess in her battle against the Goblin raiders that attack her wagons. The trio get off to a rocky start, but it's nothing they can't handle. After all, they've delivered a subpoena to a monster, terrorized two clans of centaurs, and accidentally started a war against an all powerful demon prince! What can't they do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master Firbolg &amp; Argo Keene &amp; Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Good Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning at Hieronymous Wiggenstaff's School for Heroism and Villainy. Dew sparkled on the grass, birds chirped happy melodies, and the sun was starting to reach its tendrils up over the horizon. All across the campus, students and staff alike slept soundly in their beds, content to dream for whatever time they had left before their alarms woke them up. All except three.</p><p>“So why again are we up at this ungodly hour?” asked Fitzroy, stretching his arms as he walked down the corridor. Despite the early hour, he was dressed to the nines in a dashing shirt, pants, and brilliant red cloak. Not exactly the pajamas one might expect from a college student at such a time. The aura he projected was somewhat ruined by each of his clothing being several inches too small. He yawned. “I wish I was back in bed. You all <em>know</em> I need my full eight hours of beauty sleep to keep up this perfect bod.”</p><p>Beside him walked two, more appropriately dressed students. “Hmm, I don’t know what we're wanted for,” Argo said, nervously twirling the hem of his pajama top between his fingers. “You don’t suppose it has to do with…” He gestured at a Gary on the wall, who flashed them a peace sign. “You know,” he said in a whisper, “fake Hieronymous?”</p><p>“It would be… foolish not to wonder,” said the Firbolg, his voice not at all in a whisper. “Just as it is foolish for me to be <em>pretending to be an alligator!</em>” Fitzroy and Argo snickered.</p><p>“But you look so good!” cried Fitzroy. The Firbolg was dressed from head to toe in what could only be described as beautiful alligator footie pajamas. He even had the little hood pulled up over his head, it somehow managing to contain his mass of hair. The hood was designed to look like an alligator’s face and had little white teeth around the edge of it, giving one the impression, if you would, that the firbolg had been eaten and was now walking around in the alligator’s skin. The outfit was a gift from Rainer after she’d learned with horror that the Firbolg had never had the pleasure of wearing footie pajamas.</p><p>The Firbolg hated it. But he would not turn down a gift.</p><p>Argo smirked and had just opened his mouth to add to the goof, when they entered into an office and ran into two more unfortunately awake people. Standing in front of them was Tomas, the school counselor, and Kale, the head of the placement department. They were both scowling and had bags under their eyes so impressive they could've been designer. Argo quickly snapped his mouth shut.</p><p>“Hey!” Fitzroy said cheerfully, somehow misreading the room. “I haven’t seen you two for-” Argo elbowed him. “Ow!” </p><p>Kale glared at them. “You three are late.” </p><p>“It’s six!” Argo cried, forgetting himself for a moment. Fitzroy elbowed him back. “Ow!” </p><p>Kale ignored them. “And you didn’t even wear proper clothing,” he griped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are you all idiots?”</p><p>“This is easy to solve.” the Firbolg said, smiling and pulling off his hood. He grabbed his footie’s zipper and, with one fluid movement, unzipped the whole outfit and stepped out of it, revealing his usual clothing underneath. Argo and Fitzroy clapped.</p><p>“Impressive,” Tomas said tiredly, “but please focus. You have another real world assignment today and everyone else has already left.”</p><p>The three Thundermen shared a wince. “To be fair to us, we uh… didn’t get the memo,” Argo sheepishly explained. </p><p>“Clearly,” Kale said tersely, picking up a piece of thick paper. “But it doesn’t matter. Your assignment today is to go to the town of Green River and assist the Duchess Rosalie. She’s the head of the town’s trade, and her company is having an issue with Goblin raiders attacking her wagons and stealing her goods. Their plundering is causing the town’s economy to suffer, and the Duchess' business to start to go under. If it did, then the town would quickly go from a thriving hub to a ghost town. For this assignment Rolandus Fontaine-”</p><p>“Boo!” Fitzroy quietly exclaimed. Argo elbowed him again and ignored the glare Fitzroy shot at him.</p><p>“-will be in charge of the Hero team with his sidekicks Luna Quamar and Jeffrey Darkclaw while Fitzroy Maplecourt will be in charge of the Villain team with his sidekicks Argonaut Keene and Master Firbolg. The hero’s goal for this mission is to solve the issue fairly without taking any sides. The villain’s goal is to solve the issue however they choose while still finding a way to get personal gain out of it. When you finish this assignment, your work will be assessed and given a grade based on how well you performed.”</p><p>Tomas sighed and took the paper from Kale. “This is normally the part where I tell you we have a wagon ready for your departure, but because you were so late this morning it’s already long gone. So I suppose you’ll have to head down to the stables once you’ve finished getting your credits at the bursar‘s office and ask for some of their horses.” He sighed again, folding up the paper and putting it into a pocket. The room fell silent.</p><p>“So that’s it?” Argo finally asked. </p><p>Kale eyed his outfit disdainfully. “Yes, it is. But tell me, are you really going to go on your assignment wearing… that?” </p><p>Argo looked down at his pajamas. “Yeah?” he said with confusion. “I mean, I always wear my boots to bed so why not you know? It’ll save us some time.”</p><p>“And he’s really rocking the look,” Fitzroy said, waving an arm in Argo’s direction. “I mean look at him! Not many people can pull off the uh… pajamas and boots look, but he’s killing it.”</p><p>“He is what the people call styling,” the Firbolg said, his voice full with gravitas. </p><p>“Aw, thanks guys,” Argo said smiling. “You’re so kind.”</p><p>Tomas groaned. “And wasting even more of your time! You need to hurry up.”</p><p>“Just to be clear,” Fitzroy said, raising a hand unnecessarily, “that’s all we need to know? We haven’t gotten in any serious trouble yet this year, but you're not gonna like, flunk us if we do anything… oh I don’t know, a little unnecessary?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t care!” growled Kale. “Do whatever you want. Go full on hog wild. Just go!”</p><p>Fitzroy smiled. “Excellent! Thanks for clearing that up.” And then, just as quickly as they arrived, the three wandered off, leaving nothing behind but fresh headaches and two bone tired staff.</p><p>It was only hours later, when Kale had gotten some rest that he finally looked through the updated files of the Thunderman LLC for the first time. <em>Hmm,</em> he thought. <em>Maybe giving this group in particular explicit permission to go hog wild was not the best idea.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, welcome to my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it do far, as the idea came to me in the middle of the night and I had to pull an all nighter to capture it's brilliance. The two teachers in this chapter are npcs I snatched from episode 4 where they had... basically the same job they have here. </p><p>And in case you were wondering, the Firbolg was wearing: <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81V4co4RMIL._AC_UY445_.jpg">this</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are We There Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three made their way down a winding dirt pathway, swaying atop their borrowed horses as they rode closer and closer towards their assignment. The midday sun beat down upon them, making the humid air almost unbearable. A few feet from the pathway flowed the source of the humidity, a wide slow moving river, the hot sun making it look incredibly inviting despite it’s muddy waters. Fitzroy couldn’t take his eyes off it.</p><p>“Now tell me again,” he said, absentmindedly shoving trail mix into his mouth, “the name of the town we're headed to <i>is</i> Green River, right? I didn’t mishear that part?”</p><p>Argo shrugged, flicking his horse’s reins to catch up with Fitzroy. “No, you're right. But the river looks kind of green to me,” he said with squinted eyes. “You just have to get the right angle.”</p><p>“What, are you colorblind?” Fitzroy sputtered indignantly, sending chips spewing. “That water is as muddy as it comes! It’s filthy. It’s dirty. How does any of that spell out green to you?”</p><p>“Now hang on,” Argo said. “I think I know a thing or two more about water then you, and that water is green. There’s no doubt about it!”</p><p>From behind them the Firbolg groaned. “This is madness,” he cried, burying his face in his horse's mane. “The water is green. The water is brown. Does it matter?” </p><p>Fitzroy sighed. “I suppose it doesn’t. I just wanted to make sure we were still going… the right… direction…” He trailed off, his hand shading his eyes as he stared into the distance. For a few seconds it was quiet. Then,  “Do you see that?” he asked, pointing off at the horizon.</p><p>The other two quickly turned to look where he was pointing. In the distance, there seemed to be a small dark shape floating on the river. As they rode towards it, and it floated towards them, they slowly began to make out it’s features. It appeared to be a boat, and a steamship at that. Argo whistled appreciatively as it came close enough to see it’s painted white deck, and the red trip it sported around the edges.</p><p>“Wow,” he said admirably. “She’s a real beaut.” </p><p>A voice rang out over the water. “You're…. to… late… idiots!” </p><p>Fitzroy squinted his eyes. “Is that… is that Rolandus?” Fitzroy asked, </p><p>The boat was passing them and it was unfortunately easy to see that it was in fact Rolandus shouting at them, the dumb feather in his hat blowing in the wind. Once he saw they were paying attention, he made what was most likely a very rude gesture but was too far away to see clearly. </p><p>The Firbolg hummed, and cupped his hands around his mouth. “This love we share,” he yelled, “will last for many years! Your kindness is greatly appreciated!” Beside him, Argo snorted and let out a chuckle.</p><p>Fitzroy glared, and they could hear him muttering something under his breath. Then all at once a large gust of air burst out of nowhere and knocked Rolandus right off his feet and blew his dumb hat right off his head. Argo burst into laughter as they watched the rapidly shrinking Rolandus scramble around as he tried to grab his hat before it fell off the deck. </p><p>“What did you do?” Argo cried, laughing so hard he almost fell off his horse.</p><p>“Oh nothing much,” said Fitzroy, smugly smoothing out his cape. “Just cast Gust of Wind. It’s not my fault he failed his strength saving check.” In the distance they could hear Rolandus shout something, but it was too far away for anyone to really care what he was saying.</p><p>“I wish I had thought of that,” Argo said, brushing a tear out of his eye. “ I could’a sneak attacked him or something.” He sighed and a happy quiet fell over the group. It was peaceful and the large dark cloud slowly covering up the sun was a welcome relief.</p><p>“Oh finally!” Fitzroy sighed. “It was getting way too hot arou-”</p><p>The cloud streaked down from out of the sky in a blue blur and grabbed the Firbolg’s horse with it’s long sharp claws. It flapped it’s massive wings and took off into the sky, ignoring the horrified cries of the people below, or the passenger it had accidentally picked along with the horse. </p><p>The Fribolg looked up at the dragon that was currently lifting him up into the sky, and cursed, proving once again that he was a better swearer then the fancy lad himself.</p><p>Off in the distance, a small voice yelled out. </p><p>“Idiots!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm writing in my spare time, so updates will unfortunately not be on any sort of schedule. Sorry about that. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>